Psycho-Pass (Index)
A Psycho-Pass is a reading of an individual's mind via a cymatic scan. It shows a Crime Coefficient, a Hue, a graph of how the individual's Psycho-Pass changed over time, and a basic societal profile of the individual. It is calculated by the Sibyl System. The worsening of a Psycho-Pass is taken care of at psychological care facilities, but if one ignores such warnings and their Psycho-Pass is further clouded, they are declared a latent criminal. An individual's Psycho-Pass is used in multiple ways, both professional and personal. It influences one's level of education, hobbies, future career and likelihood of promotion, as well as one's choice of friends or potential mate. Law enforcement uses the information to determine an individual's propensity towards criminal behavior with their weapons possessing hand-held scanners that enable them to see someone's current Psycho-Pass, which then sets their weapon to an appropriate level of discharge. Crime Coefficient A person's Crime Coefficient is a numerical index of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime. The Public Safety Bureau uses this measurement to determine if a target is a latent criminal or otherwise. It is calculated and determined by the target's stress level (Hue) and other biological readings via a cymatic scan by the Sibyl System. When a Crime Coefficient rises above 100, the person becomes a latent criminal and is sent into isolation at a rehabilitation facility for a period of time. A judgment is then made as to their future role in society. Hue A Hue is a reflection of a person's stress level. Every citizen in Sibyl's database is assigned a specific color depending on the state of their Psycho-Pass. Colors such as light blue or pink indicate a healthy Psycho-Pass, while colors such as medium green or steel blue indicate a deteriorated Psycho-Pass. A clouded Hue occurs when stress is consistently present. For example, violent urges or nervous reactions in an individual can cloud a Hue. The very presence of the MWPSB's Enforcers is enough to cloud someone's Hue.Inspector Shinya Kogami A Hue that is completely clear appears white, while a Hue clouded beyond recognition appears black. An example of someone with a pure white Hue would be Shogo Makishima and anyone else who is criminally asymptomatic. Someone with a black Hue would be Sakuya Togane. Area Stress Level Area Stress Level refers to the group Psycho-Pass of a particular block of the city that is overseen by Sibyl. It is calculated by taking the average Psycho-Passes of all the citizens within the block which is then represented by a number. The higher the number, the more elevated the Area Stress rating. Therefore, if someone with an unstable Psycho-Pass is detected by a scanner, it raises the Area Stress Level because their Crime Coefficient increases the average, setting off an alarm and alerting the Public Safety Bureau. Group Psycho-Pass pollution would send the Area Stress Level of an affected block into an advisory rating, indicating that there is a major crime occurring causing stress to the citizens or that latent criminals in the area have high Crime Coefficients. Psycho-Hazard A latent criminal's Crime Coefficient can be contagious. A Psycho-Hazard refers to the poisoning of another's Psycho-Pass following exposure to an already dangerous Psycho-Pass. References Category:Technology Category:Police Tech